They Don't Know
by Kaela23
Summary: Emily is an a hole. G!P, Cursing, Smut (of course) /Emison Endgame...
1. Chapter 1

Girl: **_*moaning loudly; breathing hard*_** AH SHIT! Right There Baby! RIGHT FUCKING THERE!

Emily: **_*thrusting hard; breathing fast*_** you like that **_*goes deeper*_** you like me going deep **_*moans*_**

Girl: **_*nods; screaming*_** YES YES YES Fuck YES **_*moan louder; cums*_**

Emily: * ** _pulls away; puts her pants on*_** well that was fun

Girl: **_*panting; says dreamily *_** sure was baby **_*sees Emily getting dressed*_** where are you going?

Emily: uh home, I need a nap

Girl: I thought maybe we could hang out

Emily: **_*cracks up laughing*_** that's cute, listen hun, you were great but I've better pussy thrown at me **_*grabs her keys*_** but it you want another I'll be down for the hell of it ** _*winks; leaves*_**

Girl: **_*mad; shakes her head*_** fucking asshole

 ***Next Day***

Emily: ** _*at her locker*_**

Hanna: **_*comes to her*_** hey babe **_*kiss her cheek*_**

Emily: **_*smiles*_** hey Han

Hanna: how was the weekend? You never responded back to my damn text message

Emily: I met a girl **_*smirks*_**

Hanna: **_*rolls her eyes*_** you mean you were fucking some girl

Emily: something like that

Hanna: when are, you going to get a real girlfriend, and stop messing around with these females…

Emily: when Mona wises up and dumps your ass **_*smirks*_**

Hanna: **_*punches Emily's arm*_** fuck you! my baby loves me

Emily: yea yea **_*laughs*_**

Jenna: **_*looks at Em; rolls her eyes; walks pass them*_**

Emily: **_*sees Jenna*_** so you can't speak now

Jenna: **_*rolls her eyes; stop walking; goes to Emily; says with attitude *_** what do you want Emily?

Emily: **_*moves closer to her; grabs her by the waist; pulls her close*_** what else do I want **_*smiles charmingly*_** I want you baby girl

Jenna: **_*scoffs*_** you said that last time… and you hauled asses like a thief in the night

Emily: this time I'll stay and we can cuddle **_*moves her hands to Jenna's ass; squeezes it*_**

Hanna: **_*rolls her eyes; says quietly*_** yea right

Emily: **_*hears her; glares at Hanna; looks at Jenna*_** what do you say, you and me on Friday, have a little sleep over

Jenna: **_*bites her lip; nods*_** okay **_*pecks Em's lips*_** bye Emily **_*walking away*_**

Emily: **_*smacks her ass*_** bye sexy **_*watches her walk away; looks at Hanna*_** what!?

Hanna: **_*hits Emily's arm*_** you're an asshole

Emily: **_*shrugs*_** so what, I got what I wanted

Hanna: ***shakes her head*** let's go **_*walks to class*_**

 ***In Class***

Noel: I'm having a party this Saturday

Emily: cool, you know I'll spread word, and gather up some of these fine ass hoes

Caleb: **_*high fives Emily*_**

Noel: I was in the halls earlier, what up with you and Jenna

Emily: there's no me and Jenna, I'm just fucking Jenna **_*laughs*_** we're not dating or nothing crazy like that

Toby: I thought she was a virgin

Caleb: yea me too, like how the fuck did you pull that off

Emily: **_*smirk*_** keyword: was a virgin … I tore that ass up… and dude it wasn't hard, you just promise her you're not fucking with some other girl, but in reality, you have a handful of other bitches on your dick… **_*laughing with her friends*_**

Mr. Marsh: Ms. Fields and company can you share with the class what was so funny. We would all love to be in on the joke.

Emily: you sure you want to know **_*smirks; stands up*_** I was just explaining to the fellas here that your beautiful daughter Yasmin has the wettest, juiciest, **_*interrupted*_**

Mr. Marsh: **_*glares at Emily*_** that's enough Emily, you can sit down

Emily: I was just going to say peaches I ever had **_*class laughs loudly; sits down*_**

 ***At Lunch***

Hanna: will you please come?

Emily: Han you never have to beg me to come, I'll always come for you, just tell me where to aim and shoot ** _*wiggles her eyebrows*_**

Hanna: **_*hits her*_** ass, I meant come with me to pick up my cousin from the airport

Em: **_*nods*_** sure, when are we doing this?

Hanna: Sunday morning

Emily: **_*groans*_** I sleep in on Sundays

Hanna: well not this week missy

Emily: ** _*scoff*_** speaking of missy you know that bitch had the nerve to say that her baby is mines

Hanna: wouldn't be the girl, you got to wrap your shit up stupid **_*slaps the back of her head*_**

Emily: hey watch the hands… and I do wrap up, I stay with rubbers, my mom gave me so many I have a godamn factory in my dresser

Hanna: **_*laughs*_** well we all know you're not fit to raise anything small

Emily: **_*rolls her eyes*_** that was one time and I was young, I thought it would be able to fly

Hanna: **_*shakes her head*_** it was a fucking turtle, poor Michelangelo

Emily: whatever

Toby: so, Hanna is this cousin of your hot?

Emily: yea, is she?

Hanna: **_*glares at them*_** don't you have a girlfriend… and I'm definitely not telling your perverted ass

Toby: I do but it doesn't hurt to ask

Emily: I just want to know it she's worth waking up on a Sunday for

Hanna: **_*rolls her eyes*_** yes she is pretty

Mona: **_*comes over; sits between Emily and Hanna*_** who's pretty?

Hanna: these idiots want to know if my cousin hot

Mona: your hot so it must run in the family **_*kisses hanna*_** hey baby

Hanna: hey love

Emily: uh excuse but where is my kiss

Mona: **_*giggles; kisses her cheek*_** happy

Emily: **_*smirks*_** you know damn well that's not going to be able to satisfy me. **_*says sensual*_** the only way I would be happy is if you and me were alone, naked and taking those kisses way down south. **_*winks; chuckles at Mona blushing*_**

Mona: **_*head down; blushing bright red*_**

Hanna: ** _*glaring hard at Emily*_**

Emily: **_*sees Hanna glaring at her*_** sorry

Caleb: anyways do you have a picture?

Hanna: what no... we haven't really talked until recently; she's been having problems at home so she's moving in with us. So, will you animals please be nice

Emily: you know I will be the first to make her feel welcomed **_*laughs with the guys*_**

Hanna: **_*glares at Emily*_** you really want me to slap you today

 ***At Emily's House***

Em: * ** _walks in*_** I'm home

Pam: sweetie can you come in the kitchen please

Em: **_*walks in the kitchen; sees her parents*_** what's going on?

Wayne: we got an interesting call from Missy Charles and her mom this morning saying that you have a 2-month-old baby with her

Emily: **_*shakes her head*_** dad that bitch is lying, she's just saying that because I wouldn't date her dry pussy having ass

Pam: what have I told you about using that language in this house?!

Em: **_*looks down*_** I sorry mom

Wayne: Emmy you need to be more careful, what have I always told you about wrapping up

Em: **_*sighs*_** you can't go wrong if you shield your dong

Wayne: **_*smiles like a proud father*_** that's right… now go to your room

Pam: **_*watches Emily leave; looks at Wayne amused*_** really shield your dong

Wayne: **_*nods*_** yep **_*sighs*_** I pray that this girl is lying

Pam: you and me both **_*hugs Wayne*_**

 ** _AN:/ Let me know what you think because I'm not sure if i should continue this. Also did anyone hear about hear about the Emison spin off rumor?_**


	2. Chapter 2

***Emily's Room***

Emily: *calls Missy*

Missy: *says seductively* hey em

Emily: *mad* don't play that shit with me… what the deal with you calling my house and shit talking about I got you pregnant

Missy: *smirks* what do you mean baby?

Emily: *pissed* stop fucking playing around, you know damn well that that is not my baby, I put on two condoms when I fucked your dry ass tumbleweed… because I know how you gets down, trying to trap muthafuckers… ima tell you ass one time only stop telling people that that's my goddamn baby or we are going to have some serious problems. Do you understand me?

Missy: fuck you Emily. The only reason why say my pussy dry because you couldn't turn me on and you don't want to look like a loser in front of your friends. You little dick fuck. You think you can fuck and dismiss me like I'm yesterday's trash, oh fuck no, I'm not like these other bitches you fucked over… This is your baby and you are going to take care of it and me whether you like it or not mutha fucka so understand that bitch *hangs up*

Emily: *hears the dial tone; looks at the phone* I know this *puts the phone up to her ear* hello … hello… Missy *locks her phone* this bitch just hung up on me

 ***Later On ***

Em: *thrust harder* say my name baby

Jenna: *moans loud* oh big daddy! Right there Daddy! *screams* YES FASTER!

Emily: *goes faster* yea that's right I'm fucking big daddy no one else

Jenna: *moans* harder!

Em: *goes harder and faster* come on my dick baby

Jenna: *comes hard; panting* goddamn!

Em: *pulls out; rolls the condom off; lays back

Jenna: *lays with Em* that was amazing

Em: I know baby you are so flexible *wink*

Jenna: *blushes* stop *cuddles more into Em; hums* this is nice

Emily: *shrugs* I guess

Jenna: do ever want a relationship

Emily: nope

Jenna: why?

Emily: because they are not for me, being with one girl wont satisfy me

Jenna: what if you find one girl that can satisfy you, would you be in a relationship with her?

Emily: where is this coming from?

Jenna: why are you playing stupid, I like you Emily

Emily: *sighs*Jenna

Jenna: I know… you don't want to be in a relationship, but why cant we just try… we still will have sex whenever you want… but I want to go on dates and hold hands at school… I want to be exclusive with you, im only sleeping with you so

Emily: *shakes her head* that's dumb *laughs* im not just fucking you… you knew what you were getting into when I approached you, if this isn't enough for you then find other sap that will give you that…

Jenna: that's the problem I don't want anyone else…I want you, you fucking asshole

Emily: I'm sorry, I take that back I'm not sorry … you knew the circumstances its not my fault you cant control your emotions. Get dressed and get out.

Jenna: *hurt; gets dressed* lose my number asshole *leaves*

 ***Dinner Table***

Emily: *eating*

Wayne: who was that girl?

Em: *looks at her dad* what girl?

Wayne: *raises an eyebrow* really you didn't think we'd notice a crying girl that was just moaning and screaming upstairs with you … you thought we'd just ignored that

Emily: *laughs* that's a former but many more to come , fuck buddy Jenna

Pam: Language! Your sister is sitting right there

Emily: *rolls her eyes* she's not gonna understand anything I say she's three *looks at her sister* isn't that right Amari

Amari: *looks at Em; confused; points to Em* fuck buddy?! *smiles; giggles* Fuck Buddy! *claps her hands* Emmy Fuck Buddy! *giggles*

Emily: *face palms; laughing*

Pam: *eyes widen* Emily

Emily: what?! She said it

Wayne: *laughs*

Pam: *glares at her husband* stop laughing …this is not okay

Wayne: *tries to control his laughter* I know sweetie... *looks at Em* be mindful that your sister is in the room, you can't go around saying stuff like that, her mind is like a sponge she's gonna repeat everything you say

Em: *huff* fine *keeps eating*

Wayne: did you wrap it up with this Jenna girl?

Em: *shrugs* maybe

Parents: EMILY!

Amari: *looks at her parents; looks at Emily* Emmy! *laughs*

Emily: *smiles at her sister* I'm just playing *laughs a little*

Wayne: tomorrow we're meeting Missy and her parents at the clinic to get tested

Emily: okay what are you telling me for that ain't my baby

Pam: we will know tomorrow ... so please be on time

Emily: I'm not going!

Wayne: yes, you are

Em: why, that's not my kid... she's trying pin the baby on me because I was better looking than all the people she slept with.

Pam: Emily Catherine Fields You Are Going an That's Final!

Emily: *rolls her eyes*


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys, I know I've been absolutely shitty with updating. But I'm motivated to get back to writing. So I'll be updating sooner rather than later.


End file.
